Usuario:Black-Berserker
◄►Sobre mi◄► What's up? soy Black-Berserker pero puedes llamarme berserker, berser, bersy o bers, como tu quieras, soy un chico de 16 años que se la pasa haciendo impros con sus compas como si no hubiera mañana. Soy: *alguien respetuoso *buen amigo *pervertido de primera ¬w¬ *malpensador en todos los sentidos *adorable :3 *me veo ocultando un cuchillo en mi espalda* *algo silencioso...... ...... ...... ...... ven? ._. *Otaku, Problem? ¬¬ Y demas :P Mi objetivo, si eso asi lo puedo llamar, es que todos se diviertan haciendo impros, ya que eso es algo que le da vida al chat.... y por cierto.... una pequeña advertencia.... nunca te metas con mis amigos, familiares o conmigo.... Capichi? Gustos Me gusta entrar al chat y hacer impros de todo tipo con mis amigos http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/b/b1/Jcdragon-xp.gif . Dormir http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/e/e8/Jcdragon-sleep.gif es uno de mis grandes habitos. Comer empanadas, panquecas, arepas, cualquier comida http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/7/7c/Jcdragon-drool.gif . Pasar imagenes de comida para que los otros sufran... http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/e/ea/Muahaha.png . Me gusta cualquier tipo de musica excepto el reggaeton >:[ y me gusta tambien la musica Brony, y varios compositores de esta. Me gusta jugar con mi DS o mi DSXL y algunas veces juego tambien con mi Play 3 Hmm.... mis juegos favoritos, supongo que pokemon, Infamous, call of duty, Disgustos Odio cuando hay discusiones en el chat, debido a peleas tontas, usuarios molestos u Trollers. No me gusta que mis amigos se peleen. Odio tener que levantarme temprano.... pero bueh, por desgracia me he acostumbrado Odio profundamente la escuela y las tareas http://i1125.photobucket.com/albums/l593/pokefany/Emoticones/imtwitchingplz.gif Odio cuando se va la luz, con ellaconosco a la perfeccion mi casa, y sin luz.... bueh, soy un ciego Detesto mi PC, la cual esta de troller ultimamente.... http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/1/1d/Jcdragon-man.gif . Mis amigos o brothers Estas son las personas que me han brindado su amistad y eso se los agradesco.... WHITE: Este weon, me ha ayudado en muchas cosas desde que llegue a la wiki, me gusta ayudarlo a hacer su fic, arreglar la ortografia y esas cosas, me gusta tambien hacer impros con el, son muy interesantes, tanto por como avanzan y por la habilidad que tiene el de tomar el papel de un personaje http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/5/52/Ohhh_Pinkie_Pie.png Y white, sinceramente, nose como podre agradecerte la ayuda que me has dado desde que entre a la wiki, y de los consejos que me has dado tambien, solo gracias puedo decir.... DLD: DLD.... un gran compa. me gusta hacer con el impros de cualquier cosa junto con dante y serray, a veces lo golpeo muy fuerte por tonterias http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/e/e9/Jcdragon-keke.gif pero bueh, asi son los amigos, no? >_> Velen: Aahh.... mi sangrienta amiga, muchos te extrañamos TT_TT esperamos tus padres reflexionen y te dejen regresar.... Clay o Oscar: El mastodonte lampiño adicto al tocino y a matar larvas o como prefiero llamarlo, el tocinero, es un buen amigo que consegui en mis inicios en la wiki, me gusta hacer impros sobre la CGO con el, y tambien me gusta torturarlo destruyendo su tan preciado tocino >:3 Lo siento we.... XD tambien me gusta compartir ciertas imagenes con el... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokebatallas/es/images/3/3a/Ming_2.gif Dante: Hmm.... dante o como le digo yo pizzero, es un buen amigo que tengo de aqui, me divierten sus video-reacciones y su gran obsecion por la pizza, me gusta hacer impros de Fallout Equestria con el, aunque sea un poco pendejo o presumido , prefiero que se quede asi, porque asi las cosas son mas divertidas :) http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/7/73/Jcdragon-nod-ebby.gif Turop: Pues.... turop o pyro es un buen compa, y algunas veces hacemos impros juntos, el y yo compartimos una similitud.... somos tranquilos http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/8/8b/SirForEmote.PNG Serray: Bueh... el we este es buen dibujante, hasta me dio un regalo n_n me gusta hacer impros con el, y tambien me gusta su tipo de OC, un ciborg o_o Siento tu rompimiento serra, pero bueno.... AQUI ESTAMOS TUS COMPAS! \ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/a/ae/Looolxd.PNG / Mapi: Gore, La adicta a los muffins o como le digo yo, mapi n_n esta pony es muy buena amiga, me ha dado regalos, los cuales aprecio TTwTT, me gusta hacer impros con ella y con su otra personalidad, y por eso, les dejo este mensaje, Map, te quiero mah frend :) Sweet, te gustan las tripas? http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/5/52/Derp.png Spyro: Un gran mod, bueno, el y yo hablamos pocas veces, pero aun asi es buen amigo y me pide varias veces mi opinion sobre sus dibujos... en cuanto a impros, las cosas son tranquilas... como para tomarte un te y hablar de como nos va con nuestras esposas.... http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/a/ae/Jcdragon-tea.gif Ndito: Bueehh... el rubio tornasol de parte de white, cuñado de parte de dante y N de parte mia, es un buen amigo.... antes hacia impros con nosotros, pero ahora es mas tranquilo y menos subnormal.... Booooooriiiing, Meh, pero si vuelves a las impros N, mejor que vuelvas a ser el explosivo Crono: Aahh.... crono, el mas raro, tranquilo y sin una pisca de subnormalidad del grupo, el we es bien raro cuando usa emotes o rie ._. Meh, en fin.... me gusta hacer impros de cosas mitologicas con el, son.... interesantes.... http://i1125.photobucket.com/albums/l593/pokefany/Emoticones/go-on-plz.jpg Megaisa: ISAAAAAAA! la diosa del embarazo, drama, o noseque, es una buena amiga n.n Me hizo un regalo, en el cual salgo con mah waife XD tambien hago de vez en cuando impros con ella :] Y faltan aun mas..... Regalos e Imagenes En cuanto a regalos, si me quieres dar uno, solo ponlo en la cosa que esta debajo mio <_< 650px-970357_142188789305501_889973022_n.jpg|Regalo de mapache 650px-1010032_146598988864481_29197463_n.jpg|Otro regalo de mi pegasister favorita *O* Berser.png|Regalo de serray :) Alicorn_Berserker.jpg|*O* Mapi... gracias.... rock_and_roll_rarity_by_lazypixel-d6g64d2.png|o////o Wow...... Berse x Rarity.jpg|Genial *O* thumb|Forma Alicornio Musica Bueh.... cuando encuentre buenas rolas, las pondre aqui xD